mario_kart_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Toad's Pranks
Toad's Pranks is a story by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Author's Note Look, I know it's late, but I guess I've decided this story will be an April Fools story. Summary Toad decides to go on a pranking spree, as it's the 1st of April. Story One day, Toad woke up, and saw that his calendar said April 1. "Oh boy," said Toad, "It's April Fools' Day! My favorite day of the year!" Toad them chuckled evilly. "Time to pull some pranks," said Toad, "But who shall be my first victim?" Toad then saw Mario coming out of his and Luigi's room with a hamper full of dirty red shirts and caps to the laundry room. "Perfect," Toad said. Toad then ran to Mario. "Hey, Mario," said Toad. "Yes, Toad," asked Mario. "Baby Mario wants you for a minute," said Toad. "Okay," said Mario. Mario then went to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's room, where he found Baby Mario playing with a toy wind-up car. "Hey, baby me," said Mario, "What'd you want me for?" "I didn't call you," said Baby Mario. "Well, Toad said you did," said Mario. "Weird," said Baby Mario. "You're right, baby me," said Mario, "It is weird. Well, in case you do need me, just come and get me," said Mario. "Will do," said Baby Mario. Mario then picked up his laundry hamper and proceeded to do his laundry, unaware that Toad had somehow managed to a white t-shirt into the former's load, so when Mario went to take his clean shirts and caps outta the dryer a while later, he was shocked to find that they had all turned pink. "What the," said Mario, "Pink?! Who did this?!" "April Fools," Toad shouted. Mario was furious. "That little brat," Mario said to himself, "Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Later, Luigi had just gotten home from doing some practice laps around Luigi Circuit. "Man," said Luigi, "those were some good laps!" Just then, Luigi saw Mario wearing a black cloak. "Hey, bro," said Luigi, "What's with the cloak?" Mario sighed. "Promise you won't laugh," asked Mario. "I promise," said Luigi. Mario then took the cloak off, revealing his pink shirt and cap. "Golly Miss Molly," said Luigi, "What happened to you?" "Luigi, what day is it," asked Mario. Luigi looked at the date on his phone. "I see your point," said Luigi, "Well, I'm gonna go shower." "Okay," said Mario. Luigi then went up to his and Mario's room, got undressed, went into bathroom, and showered. Unknown to him, Toad had swapped his shampoo with maple syrup, so when Luigi washed his hair, he felt something very sticky. "Hey," said Luigi, "what's wrong with my shampoo?" The answer came soon enough, as when he and Mario settled in to watch Law & Order with Peach and Daisy, Daisy realized something about Luigi. "Hey, Luigi," asked Daisy, "why does your hair smell like maple syrup?" Luigi was confused. "What," Luigi asked. Luigi then went into the bathroom, got his shampoo, and squeezed some of it into his hand. He sniffed it, then licked it, and found it tasted sweet. "No wonder my hair was so sticky and smells like maple syrup," said Luigi, "Someone swapped my shampoo with maple syrup!" Luigi then grew angry. "Who the heck swapped with my shampoo with maple syrup," Luigi demanded. "April Fools," Toad shouted from inside the linen closet. Toad then ran out, laughing, and Luigi growled. "Darn you, Toad," Luigi snapped, "Just wait 'until I get my hands on you!" Later, Yoshi was playing checkers with Diddy Kong when Donkey Kong came in the room with a box. "Hey, Diddy," said D.K., "this came for you." Diddy and Yoshi were confused. "I didn't order anything," said Diddy. "Well, it '''is '''addressed to you," said D.K. "Well," said Diddy, "I guess it'd be rude not to accept it." "Atta boy," said D.K., "In the meantime, I'm gonna go to the store, and I'm bringing back Good Burger for lunch. What would you guys like?" "I think I'll take a Double Good Burger with just the meat and cheese with medium Good Fries and a medium Coke," said Diddy. "And I'll have the same," said Yoshi, "only, I'd like mine with added tomatoes and lettuce." "Okay," said D.K., "I'll be back later." D.K. then left in his Flame Flyer, and Yoshi and Diddy turned their attention to the box. "Alright," said Diddy, "let's open this thing!" But just as Diddy was opening the box, he heard a strange ticking noise. "Wait," said Diddy, "something's odd." "Keep opening it," said Yoshi. Diddy slowly opened the box, and they found that much to their utter horror, what was inside was a huge chalk bomb hooked up to a timer that was counting down fast. "Oh, no," said Diddy. At that moment, the bomb exploded, covering everything and every'one in chalk powder. Diddy and Yoshi began to cough. "Man," said Yoshi, "that was totally wicked!" Yoshi then saw the mess. "Aw," said Yoshi, "it got on my bed!" "I'm just glad we're still alive," said Diddy, "but who sent us that box?" "April Fools," Toad shouted. Diddy and Yoshi grew annoyed. "I should've known," said Diddy. Later, Diddy and Yoshi were recounting their experience to D.K. "Wow," said D.K., "I'm so sorry that happened to you, yet I am glad you're both still alive." "Yeah," said Diddy. "But where are me and Diddy gonna sleep," asked Yoshi. "Don't worry, Diddy," said D.K., "I'll talk to your dad and see if we can squeeze you guys in our room." "Thanks, Uncle D.K," said Diddy. After lunch, Diddy and Yoshi were talking. "We need to get Toad back," said Diddy. "Yeah," said Yoshi, "but how?" "Oh, don't worry," said Diddy, "I've gotta plan." Outside, Toad was relaxing in a lawn chair, sipping a glass of lemonade, and wearing sunglasses. "Man," said Toad, "could this day get any better?" Toad then yawned. "Well," said Toad, "I guess it's nap time for me." With that, Toad fell asleep. Little did he know that Yoshi, Diddy, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi were watching him from the wall. "I think he's asleep," said Yoshi. "Good," said Diddy, "Alright, men! Commence Operation: Payback!" With that, Baby Mario took a giant water balloon, hooked it up the garden hose, and set it underneath the chair. Then, he went back to Baby Luigi, Diddy, and Yoshi just as Toad woke up. "Man, that was a good nap," said Toad. "Hey, Toad," Yoshi shouted to Toad, "We gotta surprise for you!" "Really," asked Toad, "What is it?" Yoshi then turned on the hose, and Toad looked down and saw the balloon filling up with water. "Oh no," said Toad. The balloon then exploded, sending water everywhere. The force of the explosion was powerful enough to knock the chair over, taking Toad with it. Diddy, Yoshi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi laughed as they turned off the water. "April Fools," they shouted. Toad sighed. "Oh, the life I live is sad," said Toad. The EndCategory:Stories by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue Category:Stories Focusing On Toad